Mini historia: Te presento a mi novio
by Lily Carlier
Summary: Es el ultimo día de clase antes de las vacaciones de verano y el momento perfecto para que sus amigas conozcan a su novio... Pero tienen pensado hacer una entrada triunfal. ¿Que pasará en la próxima clase de PE? Más de una sorpresa les esperan a los compañeros de nuestra chica sabia favorita.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes que conozcáis pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**Escrito por LilyCarlier**

**Capitulo 1: Primera parte del Plan**

* * *

**POV Annabeth**

Salimos de clase de Literatura camino a la cafetería, hoy el Sr. Williams se había excedido, ¡Hasta yo estaba aburrida! Y eso es mucho decir siendo una hija de Atenea...

Me senté en la mesa de siempre, junto a mis amigas Lilith y Alice.

-¡Annabeth! -gritó Lilith.

-Hola -contesté sentándome.

-No te lo vas a creer -empezó Alice- pero me he enterado de que Derek Maslow te va a pedir salir.

-¡Ah! -gritaron las dos de entusiasmo. Me las quedé mirando divertida, con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Por que no gritas? -preguntó Lilith.

-¿Por que debería?

-¡Es Derek Maslow!

-Y yo soy Annabeth Chase y tú eres Lilith Smart y ella es Alice Towson... No veo por que le dais tanta importancia -contesté mientras comía la ensalada. Ahora ellas me miraron atónitas.

-¡No te entiendo! -gritó Alice- Eres guapa, atlética, inteligente, casi todos los chicos del instituto se mueren por tus huesos, pero siempre que alguno se te declara... ¡Zas! Lo rechazas al instante, sn ni siquiera pensártelo dos veces, ¿Sabes a cuantas chicas les gustaría estar en tu lugar?

-Ya os lo e dicho -contesté tranquilamente, decidiéndome a contarles mis razones- No estoy interesada, además yo ya... -me interrumpieron.

-Hola Annabeth -me giré y detrás mía estaba Derek.

-Hola Derek, ¿Que tal?

-Me gustaría preguntarte... Umm... ¿Mañana podrías esperarme a la salida? Me gustaría decirte una cosa.

-Si, claro, allí nos veremos -Después de eso se marchó de vuelta con sus amigos.

Volví la cabeza hacia mis amigas, que me comían con la mirada- ¿Que? -Las pregunté. Ellas se miraron entre ellas y luego negaron.

-Eres un caso perdido Annie... -murmuró Lilith, mientras que Alice se golpeaba la frente contra la mano.

-¿Que os pasa ahora?

-¡Se te va a confesar! -dijo Lilith exasperada.

-Ya lo se

-¿Entonces? ¿Que vas a responder?

-Que no, por supuesto.

-¡Agh! -gritó Alice- Piensa te lo esta noche ¿Vale? Una oportunidad como esta no se presenta dos veces... ¡Ahora a clase!

Miré a mis dos mejores amigas, mientras ellas ya avanzaban hacía la puerta.

-¡Vamos! -gritó Alice girándose hacía mi. Cogí mis cosas y con una sonrisa juguetona en la cara corría hasta alcanzarlas. _Si ellas supieran_, pensé.

* * *

_Después de clase..._

_"C'mon 'cause I know what I like _  
_And you're looking just like my type" _**[1]**

Cogí el teléfono para encontrar que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

_La primera parte del plan ya está terminada. Nos vemos mañana._

_P.J._

Sonreí, sería un gran día.

* * *

**Bueno, este a sido la primera parte de mi mini historia (Ya que dudo mucho que llegue a tener más de dos/tres capítulos). Se que es cortito, pero es que me gustaría saber que os parece antes de empezar ha hacer los capítulos más largos... :s**

**Notas de la historia:**

**1. Esto es una parte del estribillo de la canción C'mon de Kesha, por si no lo habéis pillado es el tono de llamada de Annabeth ;)**

**Bueno, espero que me escribáis algún Review.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes que conozcáis pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**Escrito por LilyCarlier**

**Capitulo 2: Fase 2-Mi nuevo profe es un bombón**

* * *

**POV Annabeth**

_Dos días después…_

Era la última hora del último día de clase y nos tocaba Educación Física con el Sr. Harris. Caminé hacía el gimnasio acompañada por mis amigas. Fuimos a los vestuarios y nos pusimos el uniforme, unos pantalones cortos rojos y una camiseta blanca con el emblema del instituto.

Salimos a la pista. Todo estaba dispuesto ya para empezar la práctica. Las armas estaban amontonadas en diferentes grupos según la modalidad de combate y el tipo de ataque que fuéramos a usar. Y es que hoy íbamos a hacer un taller, el mejor taller de todos los tiempos…

**_Flashback_**

Hoy estaba de muy buen humor, el profesor de gimnasia tenía una noticia para darnos y yo no podía esperar a oírla. Llegué al gimnasio y me cambié todo lo rápido que pude. En cuanto salí me coloqué en posición para escuchar las nuevas que el Sr. Harris nos traía.

- He hablado con el director y nos ha permitido hacer un taller -Hubo varios murmullos excitados, dejé escapar una ligera sonrisa- Va a venir un grupo de profesionales que nos van a enseñar las técnicas básicas de la lucha con espada, lanza y arco –explicó el profesor.

-¿Y cuándo vamos a comenzar? –preguntó Chad.

-Para la próxima clase ya estará todo listo.

-¿Pero eso no sería en el último día de clase antes del verano? –dijo Agatha.

-Precisamente por eso vamos a hacer el taller –contestó él.

Todos comenzaron a hablar ilusionados. La mayoría de los chicos estaban encantados, tenían demasiadas ganas de agarrar una espada y comenzar el combate, por otro lado, algunas de las chicas no se veían muy entusiasmadas. Pude oír a Casandra y su sequito de arpías murmurar cosas como "_¡Agh!, que asco, se me van a partir las uñas"_ o _"Le voy a decir a mi papi, ¡No nos pueden hacer esto!" _ Alice se metió dos dedos en la boca e hizo como si vomitara, las tres reímos.

-¡Silencio! –pidió el Sr. Harris- No he terminado de hablar. Los profesionales que van a venir tienen más o menos vuestra edad, estos chicos se han estado entrenando desde hace muchos años. Quiero respeto hacia ellos.

Tras ese comentario el caos se desató. De nuevo.

El primer comentario que oí no me gustó demasiado, y no solo porque viniera de la propia Casandra.

-¡Whoa! Un espadachín. Imaginaos, seguro está buenísimo, con un pack de seis y una musculatura trabajada a lo largo de los años… -En ese momento desconecté e intenté oír lo que me decían mis amigas.

-¡As oído! ¡Tienen nuestra edad! Seguro que te encontramos un buen bombón eh, Annabeth –dijo Lilith dándome un suave codazo en el brazo.

Sonreí con picardía y la contesté- Puede…

**_Fin Flashback_**

**POV Alice**

Todo estaba lleno de armas, pero a los instructores no se les veía por ningún lado. El profesor nos reunió en el centro.

-Y… ¿Dónde está el bom… Quiero decir, el profesor? - Dijo Casandra mientras buscaba con la mirada.

-Tiene que estar a punto de llegar. Han dejado todo colocado y se han retirado un momento para hablar unas cosas. Solo han dicho que no toquemos nada hasta que… -fue interrumpido cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió. Entrando había tres figuras, dos chicos y una chica, los tres armados.

-Oh, aquí están. Bueno, os dejo al mando, yo me voy a sentar a las gradas –les dijo el profesor mientras se retiraba a sentarse. Los tres chicos se miraron entre si y ahogaron una pequeña risa, me pregunté por qué.

El chico que parecía más mayor dio un paso al frente- Mmm… Hola, me llamo Percy -Él es muy guapo, digo, es alto y fuerte (lo sé por qué se le nota a través de la camiseta), estaba bronceado por el sol, casi tanto como Annabeth. Tenía el cabello negro azabache (aunque ahora que lo pienso los tres tienen el mismo color de pelo, me pregunto si son familia…) revuelto, como si no se lo hubiera peinado. Pero lo que más destacaba de él eran sus ojos, de un verde mar hipnotizantes. Y yo no fui la única en darme cuenta.

Al parecer Cassandra ya había encontrado al espadachín que tanto buscaba y se estaba ajustando la camiseta (Que ya de por sí llevaba dos tallas más pequeña) para que marcara más su figura. Lilith le miraba un poco embobada, junto con el resto de las chicas y Annabeth… ¡Imposible! Annabeth también le miraba, ¡Pero ella estaba sonriendo! Y no una sonrisa embobada como la mayoría, no, ella tenía una sonrisa traviesa, pero fue solo por una milésima de segundo, después volvió a su expresión seria y calculadora de siempre. Me dije a mi misma que me lo había imaginado, aunque no estaba muy segura de ello…

-Yo soy Nico –habló el otro chico. Él se veía como el más joven de los tres, vestía completamente de negro, aunque su camiseta tenía un dibujo de tres esqueletos bailando. Llevaba una chaqueta de aviador. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como su ropa, lo que hacía mucho contraste con su piel, casi translucida. Tenía alguna que otra ojera, pero su expresión era amable y sus ojos irradiaban confianza. En ese momento supe que ese niño me iba a caer bien.

La última en presentarse fue la chica. Se llamaba Thalía. Su pelo estaba cortado en forma de punta, de modo que podías ver mejor sus ojos, de un color azul eléctrico que decía claramente _"Si te metes conmigo no sales vivo". _Ella iba vestida con un estilo Goth-Punk, que debo admitir la sentaba genial. Los tres juntos irradiaban un aura de poder impresionante.

-Vale –dijo Thalía- Ahora que ya nos hemos presentado es hora de comenzar. Lo primero que debéis hacer es decidir _democráticamente_ que estilo de lucha queréis probar primero –Recalcó la palabra democráticamente.

Y así comenzó la guerra… Toda la clase había comenzado a gritar sobre que querían hacer primero. De vez en cuando podíamos entender alguna palabra de lo que decían _"¡Primero las espadas!" "Los chicos siempre queréis la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, nosotras preferimos el arco" "¡Pero qué decís! ¡Mejor probar con la lanza!"_ Y así todo el rato. Percy le hizo un gesto a Nico y esté se metió los dedos en la boca y silbó. Todos callaron, Thalía comenzó a hablar.

-¡Es que no entendéis lo que significa democráticamente! Da igual, el orden va a ser el siguiente: Primero Nico os enseñará a usar las lanzas, después yo con el arco y por último Percy y las espadas. ¿Alguna duda? –preguntó amenazadoramente. Nadie se atrevió a replicar-Muy bien, ahora ¿Nico? Es tú turno.

Nico sonrió de forma tenebrosa –Seguidme –dijo y se acercó al montón de lanzas que había en una esquina y cogió la suya propia. Era completamente negra, punta incluida e irradiaba tanto poder como lo hacía su dueño- Quiero que hagáis una fila de uno para ir cogiendo un arma. Os lo advierto, todas son reales, un uso indebido os puede costar la vida, ¿Entendido? –volvió a sonreír tétricamente.

**POV Lilith**

_Después de luchar con lanza y arco…_

No ha sido tarea fácil, pero después de varios intentos fallidos conseguí apuntar recto y para sorpresa de todos, y sobretodo mía, di en el blanco, justo en el centro de la diana, desde ese momento la mayoría de mis tiros estaban bastante bien apuntados. Me sentí muy bien.

Miré a mis amigas, Alice aún tenía problemas para sostener el arco y Annabeth… Bueno, a ella siempre se le han dado muy bien los deportes.

Todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando muy bien, mejor dicho casi todo el mundo. Cassandra y sus amigas no hacían más que quejarse y lo único que conseguían eran miradas de asco por parte de Thalía y, para su disgusto, ser ignoradas completamente por Nico y Percy, no pude evitar soltar un bufido.

Miré como Thalía mostraba como se debe apuntar y disparar. Ella era una experta, y con su arco y sus flechas plateados se veía como un ángel caído.

Ya era el turno de practicar con la espada. La ilusión se sentía en el ambiente. Todos se pusieron en fila para que Percy, ya armado con su propia y brillante espada, les diera la suya. Cuando todos ya estábamos listos nos colocó en una fila frente a él.

-Veamos –comenzó- Lo primero que os voy a mostrar es como se agarra correctamente una espada y cuáles son las principales posturas de combate.

Percy se acercó a ayudarnos a cada uno de nosotros para que cogiésemos bien la espada, de forma que no se nos callera. Cuando se acercó a Annabeth la miró y asintió con la cabeza, pasando de largo. A mí me mostró como sujetar la empuñadura, ya que tenía la mano demasiado abajo. La siguiente en la fila era Cassandra, que hizo todo lo posible por coquetear con Percy mientras esté le ayudaba, aunque parecía que realmente no se daba cuenta de sus intenciones. Pude oír murmurar a Annabeth algo así como _Cerebro de algas ._No entendía a que se refería.

Tras terminar de colocarnos las espadas comenzamos con las posiciones básicas de ataque y defensa. Más de lo mismo, él nos mostró como era la posición y nosotros le copiábamos, luego se paseaba mirando como lo hacíamos y corrigiéndonos si algo estaba mal.

Después de un rato decidió que era momento para empezar a hacer combates entre nosotros. Me coloqué con Alice, mientras que Annabeth, para su desgracia, la tocó estar con Felipe.

Felipe era un chico que le llevaba acosando desde principios de año. Realmente tenía que admitir que el chaval era un buen mozo (¡Oh dios! ¡Estoy empezando a hablar como mi abuela!), rubio, de ojos azules, un cuerpo bien formado y con una sonrisa encantadora. Vale, no es el chico más espabilado que conozco… ¡A quien quiero engañar! ¡Si no sabe ni cuánto es 1+1! Realmente hacía buena pareja con Cassandra, pero él la dejó en cuanto vio por primera vez a Annabeth… A lo que iba, que es un pesado y que me da pena que le haya tocado practicar el combate junto a él.

Después de mirar a Annabeth luchar un rato me di cuenta de que no debí haberme preocupado tanto, ¡Ella lo desarmaba enseguida! Me centré en mi propia pelea.

Después de hacer el bobo un rato con Alice, Percy pidió silencio.

-Bueeeno… Al parecer, todos sois bastante buenos espadachines, ¿Alguien se atrevería a luchar contra mí?

Annabeth dio un paso hacia delante y dijo –Yo lo haré.

-¿Has luchado alguna vez con la espada antes de esta clase? –preguntó enarcando la ceja y sonriendo de lado.

-Unas pocas veces –contestó ella desafiante, también sonriendo.

-Vale pues comencemos –dijo el Percy, ahora sonriendo por completo.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Iba ha haber subido este capitulo ayer, pero cuando llevaba la mitad de ello escrito... ¡Plaf!¡Se me borró todo! A si que hoy me e vuelto a poner a escribir ¡Y aquí está!**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**¡Reviews porfa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes que conozcáis pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**Escrito por LilyCarlier**

**Capitulo 3: Te presento a mi novio**

* * *

**POV Annabeth**

La segunda fase del plan ya estaba completa, solo faltaba comenzar la tercera, y eso es lo que acababa de hacer al proponerme voluntaria para luchar contra Percy. Esto se ponía más divertido por cada segundo que pasaba.

-Intenta desarmarme –dijo él arrogante.

-Va a ser un hecho –contesté yo.

Nuestras espadas chocaron y unas cuantas chispas saltaron a nuestro alrededor. Empezamos una lucha, más de exhibición que de otra cosa. Nos movíamos por todo el terreno, girando, esquivando, atacando sin intención de hacernos daño mutuamente, solo disfrutando de nuestra presencia, tal como si estuviéramos en el campamento. Seguimos con nuestra lucha, tan concentrados que no nos dimos cuenta de que el resto de la clase se había sentado en las gradas junto con el profesor para vernos mejor.

Percy me giñó un ojo y supe que eso significaba que la lucha de verdad comenzaba ahora. Empezamos intentando desarmarnos, atacando, aún sin intención de dañarnos mutuamente, pero intentando dejar al enemigo en un punto en el que no se pueda mover. Seguimos con nuestra pelea y cuando creía que lo tenía acorralado el hizo una cinta y me apresó. El tenía ambas espadas, yo estaba con mi espalda apoyada en su pecho y el tenía a Anaklusmos sobre mi cuello mientras que mi espada apuntaba a mi corazón, que en ese momento iba a cien por hora.

-Nunca conseguirás ganarme Chica Sabia –susurró él a mi oído.

-Algún día lo haré –dije de la misma forma. Y nos separamos.

En ese momento la campana sonó y todos nos dirigimos hacia los vestuarios a ducharnos. Cuando salí el gimnasio ya estaba recogido. Lilith, Alice y yo fuimos hacía las taquillas.

-¡Fue increíble! ¡Hicisteis esto y luego esto otro! ¡Zas, Bum, Plás! – gritó Alice, que ya rememorando la batalla del gimnasio.

-Para ya, me estás avergonzando… -murmuré.

-Te aguantas, no haber estado tan increíble –contestó ella. Las tres rieron.

Caminamos hacía la entrada de la escuela y allí nos sentamos en uno de los muchos bancos que daban al mar. La escuela estaba situada frente a la playa y siempre teníamos unas vistas increíbles del océano. Precioso.

**POV Alice**

-Y… ¿A qué esperamos exactamente? –pregunté.

-Más bien a quien –contestó Annabeth- Estamos esperando a unos amigos que me van a venir a buscar.

-¿Y por qué estamos nosotras aquí?

-¡Pues para hacerme compañía! ¿No me iréis a dejar aquí esperando sola, verdad?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Esos sería de muy mala amiga! –gritó Lilith poniéndose en pie.

Me reí por lo bajo. Esta chica siempre me sorprende. Hablamos por un rato sobre cosas sin sentido ni importancia. Cosas irrelevantes que al cabo de un rato se nos olvidarían. Estuvimos así durante un buen rato, hasta que dos descapotables, uno negro y el otro rojo, aparecieron por la esquina junto con una moto plateada, los tres aparcaron frente a nosotros. Había tres adolescentes por descapotable y dos en la moto. La moto era llevada por la chica Punk que nos había enseñado tiro con arco y tras ella había una chica pelirroja, que llevaba puesto un uniforme de esa escuela para señoritas, aunque debo admitir que lo ha tuneado a las mil maravillas. En el descapotable rojo venia conduciendo un chico alto, de pelo medio rizado castaño y una mirada traviesa que te invitaba a desconfiar de él, a su lado había una chica de cabello rubio trigo y ojos marrones claros. Detrás de ellos había un chico exactamente igual que el que conducía, no, espera, es más joven que el otro, se le nota en… Da igual, el caso es que lo sé.

El descapotable negro era manejado por, nada más ni nada menos que ¡Percy!, a su lado estaba un chico lisiado (Lo sé porque le acabo de ver las muletas) con el cabello castaño oscuro muy rizado y un poco de perilla, en el asiento de atrás estaba Nico, recostado contra la tapicería negra. Me quedé impresionada.

-E-Estáis viendo lo mismo que yo… -murmuró Lilith. Asentí con la cabeza diciendo un simple _"Ajá"_.

Después de que los tres automóviles aparcaran Percy se bajó del coche y comenzó a caminar hacía nosotras. Annabeth se puso en pie y el sonrió. Vale, me estoy perdiendo, ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? Cuando los dos estuvieron a la misma altura Annabeth pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y el la agarró por la cintura, atrayéndola hacía sí. Pude oír lo que se decían.

-Hola Chica Sabia –murmuró el

-Hola Cerebro de algas –dijo ella contra su boca.

-¡Puaj! ¡No hagáis eso en público! ¡Dais asco! –gritó Thalía desde su moto.

-¡Tú a callar Cara de pino! –gritó Annabeth.

-Esto… Annabeth… ¿Qué está ocurriendo exactamente? –pregunté, ella sonrió, tal como la vi cuando Percy se presentó frente a la clase en Educación Física.

-Chicas, me gustaría presentaros a la razón por la cual siempre rechazo las proposiciones, mi novio, Percy Jackson.

-¡¿Tú qué?! –gritamos Lilith y yo a la vez. Ellos rieron.

-Mi novio. Y esos de allí son nuestros amigos, a Aliento de muerto y a Cara de pino ya los conocéis –Nico y Thalía gritaron un _"¡Eh!"_- La otra chica de la moto se llama Rachel, el chico con perilla es Grover, el que conduce en el descapotable rojo es Travis, a su lado está su novia Katie y detrás de ellos se encuentra el hermano pequeño de Travis, Connor –_ ¡Lo sabía! –_pensé.

-Entonces… ¿Os conocíais? –preguntó Lilith asimilando las cosas.

-Desde los doce años –contestó Percy.

Un claxon sonó. Grover se había pasado al volante y Nico al asiento del copiloto y les estaban llamando para que se dieran prisa.

-Nos tenemos que ir –dijo Annabeth dándonos un beso a cada una- ¡Nos vemos el año que viene! –gritó mientras se montaba en el coche junto con su novio.

Los dos descapotables y la moto desaparecieron al doblar la esquina hacía la carretera. Miré a mí alrededor al darme cuenta de que todo estaba muy silencioso.

La gente que salía de la escuela se había quedado muda, mirándonos a nosotras y a los chicos que se acababan de ir. Pero en quien realmente me fijé fue en Cassandra y Felipe, ambos tan rojos de rabia que parecían dos tomates maduros, Lilith y yo nos reímos con ganas.

Al cabo de rato todo volvió a la normalidad y Lilith y yo nos volvimos a sentar en banco, al cabo de un rato en silencio ella habló.

-Realmente no sabemos mucho sobre Annabeth, ¿Verdad?

-Cierto… -contesté yo.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Y este es el final de la historia!**

**¿Os a gustado? ¡También acepto criticas!**

**¡Reviews porfavor!**


End file.
